But I'm a Football Player
by SoISayPlease
Summary: Dave has finally joined the glee club, and the annual boys vs. girls mash up competition has come around. Episode 3x06 prediction fic.


In the choir room, all of New Directions are seated, paying close attention to Will Schuester. A familiar face is standing at the front of the room next to him.

"New Directions, I would like your help in introducing our newest member, Mr. David Karofsky." Mr. Schue clapped, as did Kurt and Santana, and eventually the left of the glee club found themselves joining in.

"Kurt, who is that guy?" whispered Sunshine Corozon. Kurt took in a breath and replied, "He's a friend."

Dave felt embarrassed, but nevertheless, he was now a member, and he sat in a seat next to Finn, who seemed comfortable enough that he was there. He then shook is hand, "Welcome to glee club," Finn said, smiling.

"Lucky for you David, you're just in time for our annual boys versus girls mash up competition!" Will yelled with enthusiasm. The glee club cheered, and Dave guessed that it was something that must be enjoyable.

"You're gonna love this," Finn said.

"Now, we're once again going to be making a slight adjustment this year," Will started. A few of the members rolled their eyes, but other's, including Dave, looked in curiosity.

"Now, as you both did so great creating songs that were more traditionally aimed at those opposite your gender, this year you are going to perform mash ups that have both a masculine song and a more feminine one. It may seem difficult, but with the right combination of song, you'll create enriched explosion of a musical masterpiece." Rachel started jotting down ideas. The rest of the members were deep in thought.

"Ok, everybody. Split up." The boys and the girls both went on opposite side of the classroom.

"Oh, and Kurt." Mr. Schue started. Kurt looked at him, wide eyed, like a deer caught in headlights. He was already closer to the girls than the boys.

"You're welcome to join the girls team," Mr. Schue smiled. The girls cheered, and the guys started planning out their song. Dave looked over at Kurt and the girl's; he wanted to be with them? That seemed strange to Dave, but Kurt seemed happy enough to be there.

"Alright, so I say we do a sort of, a Queen, maybe AC/DC with um…" Sam started. The rest of the guys nodded in agreement. It seemed that no songs could be found to mash up like this.

"Come on guys, the girls are probably already designing their costumes," Artie started. "Dave, do you have any girly song ideas?" Dave felt as if he was just stabbed. What Artie said made his heart skip, like he knew. But he couldn't have known. His jaw was dropped.

"Karofsky?" Puck said. "You ok, man?" Dave slipped his tongue out, as he frequently did, and snapped out of his daze.

"Um, no. Sorry."

"Come on, man. We need you to contribute," Mike said. Dave felt like he had to force something out.

"I dunno, like, um, Katy Perry… P!nk? GaGa?" The guys looked at him, then looked at each other, nodding their heads.

"Wow, Karofsky, you're the last person I would think I'd here those names from," Finn chuckled. Dave rolled his eyes. He was tired of all the negativity he was still receiving. He thought to himself:

"_Finn has no idea how much I'm going through. I'm so fed up of people hating on me. I know what I did was wrong and I know I've done wrong to everyone in here now but, wasn't it Finn asking me to join last year after the championship? I'm still keeping the Bully Whips strong, and it's a miracle that it's lasted this long. It just mostly consists of protecting Kurt, though… Kurt. I guess it makes sense that he's over there- not that I mean that offensively or anything. But, no one makes a big deal about it. Like it's meant to be that way. I can't focus on the girls right now though, we need a mash up that'll crush the girls'. _

The next day, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Sunshine, Kurt and Blaine were sitting at the Lima Bean, discussing their latest glee club assignment.

"I think it's amazing that Mr. Schuester let you join the girl's team this year, Kurt. It's awesome that you have a teacher that's so accepting of who you are," Blaine said.

"Yes, he's a great guy. I guess after pestering for two years he's finally come around," Kurt chuckled.

"Ugh, I never thought that this assignment could be so difficult. This time, last year, we were already working on our costumes!" Rachel moaned, her face dug in a notebook.

"Rachel, relax. Knowing you, you'll make this killer mash up like you do every year, and we're gonna rock it," Mercedes said.

"Yeah," Tina started. "I wonder how good Karofsky is." Blaine choked on his coffee.

"Karofsky's in the glee club now?" he asked. Kurt put down his coffee and looked at Blaine.

"Yes, **David **is in the glee club, now," he started. "He auditioned to Mr. Schue last week, who said he had an incredible voice."

"Well good for him. I'm glad he's finally found a place where he can be accepted," Blaine told. Kurt gave him a nudge, but no one seemed to catch on to what he said. Rachel was rambling.

"Yeah, ok, enough about Karofsky. Now… no. No! This is all wrong!" Rachel was pulling her hair.

"Take it easy, Rachel," said Sunshine.

"I know, I know… but seriously, what the hell is…" Rachel paused. Everyone at the table looked at her. "Perfect!"

The next day, Mr. Schue, Kurt and the girls were sitting in the auditorium. The stage was dark, but silhouettes of men could be seen.

"Whenever you're ready guys!" Mr. Schue yelled. From the blackness of the stage came Puck's voice, "Hit it!" A guitar could be heard, though the stage was still black. Then came a voice.

Sam: I'm coming out of my cage / And I've been doing just fine / Gotta gotta be down because I want it all

The lights were now on. The guys started moving around the stage in a choreographed manner.

Dave: It started out with a kiss / How did it end up like this? / It was only a kiss / It was only a kiss

Tina leaned in towards Kurt, "He's actually pretty good."

Puck: Now I'm falling asleep / And she's calling a cab / While he's having a smoke / And she's taking a drag

Finn: Now they're going to bed / And my stomach is sick / And it's all in my head

Artie: But she's touching his chest now / He takes off her dress now / Let me go / And I just can't look, it's killing me

All boys: And taking control

Suddenly the girls were cheering.

All boys: 'Cause you're hot then you're cold / You're yes then you're no / You're in then you're out / You're up then you're down / You're wrong when it's right / It's black and it's white / We fight, we break up / We kiss, we make up / You!

Dave: You don't really wanna stay / No

All boys: You!

Dave: But you don't really want to-

Puck: Open up my eager eyes / 'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

A guitar solo kicked in. The guys moved about the stage, while Kurt and the girls were all cheering. Mr. Schuester was laughing and applauding, impressed with the performance so far. Dave and Sam moved to the front of the stage.

Dave: Someone, call the doctor / Got a case of a love bipolar

Sam: Stuck on this, rollercoaster / Can't get off this ride!

Artie/(The Boys): I Never (You're hot then you're cold / You're yes then you're no / You're in then you're out / You're up then you're down)

I Never (You're wrong when it's right / It's black and it's white / We fight, we break up / We kiss, we make up)

I Never! (You don't really wanna stay / No / But you don't really want to go-o)

I Never! (You're hot then you're cold / You're yes then you're no)

All boys: You're in then you're out / You're up then you're down

Kurt and the girls shot up out of their chairs, cheering. Mr. Schue stood up, clapping.

"Fantastic performance, you guys! Seriously, that was incredible!" he laughed.

"The songs were actually Dave's idea," Artie said, looking at Dave. The girls went quiet.

"Really impressive, Dave!" Mr. Schue praised. Dave felt a little on the spot, and could feel his face going red. He was sweaty from the performance, and just wanted to change out of this blazer.

"Thanks, I just wanted to contribute," Dave said, modestly.

After the performance, the glee guys were walking down the hallways, and were all gonna drive to McDonald's for a victory burger. Suddenly Dave saw red, like fire.

"Welcome to glee club, Gayvid!" mocked a familiar voice. Puck pushed Azimio up against the locker, but he just walked away, saying, "I thought you were better, man." Dave didn't want to open his eyes. He felt the guys grab him by the shoulders and take him to the bathroom. They gave him wet paper towel and let him clean himself off. Dave could finally see. He looked in the mirror down at his chest.

"Damn, I loved this shirt," he said. The other's looked at him, confused with his concern, but never the less comforted him. It seemed that none of them were hit with a slushie facial.

"Are you ok, man?" Finn asked. Dave's eyes were red, and watering, though Finn couldn't tell if the pain was physical or emotional. Dave sniffed.

"Uh, yeah. Z's just an ass," Dave replied.

"Does this mean you're quitting glee?" Sam asked.

Dave's face looked uncertain.

The next day it was the girl's turn. Their clothes were like what you would see a woman wear to a club, but more punk-casual, apart from Kurt, who was wearing a shirt, vest, and bowtie.

Rachel/(Girls/Kurt): You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) / All 'cause I was making out with your friend (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Brittany/(Girls/Kurt): Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) / I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Sunshine/(Santana): You're on your knees / Begging please / Stay with me (These friends, they don't love you)

But honestly / I just need to be / a little crazy! (They just love the hotel suites, now)

All girls/Kurt: I don't care what you think, as long as it's about me / The best of us can find happiness in misery / I don't care what you think, as long as it's about me / The best of us can find happiness in misery

At this point the guys were cheering. Dave was late on his reaction, but he cheered along with the guys.

Kurt: Take a chance, let your body get a tolerance / I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pant's / Pull a breath like another cigarette / Palms up, I'm trading em

Mercedes: Trading em

Kurt/(Tina): I'm the oracle in my chest / Let the guitar scream like a fascist (You're on your knees / Begging please / Stay with me)

Sweat it out, shut your mouth, free love on the streets but / In the alley it-

Mercedes: Ain't that cheap, now!

All girls/Kurt: All my life I've been good, but now / I'm thinking what the hell / All I want is to mess around / And I don't really care about / If you love me, if you hate me / You can't save me / Baby, baby / All my life I've been good, but now / whoa what the hell

Rachel/Girls and Kurt: La la la la la la la la, Whoa, Whoa / La la la la la la la la, Whoa, Whoa

Rachel: You say that I'm messing with your head / Boy, I like messing in your bed / Yeah, I am messing with your head / When-

All girls and Kurt: I'm messing with you in bed!

The song started declining with half of the girls and Kurt singing the chorus to I Don't Care, and the other half singing What the Hell. Mercedes was belting, and the choreography was well planned. The girls and Kurt were smiling as they sang, and whistles and cheers came from the guys. Dave felt sick. Kurt was so… allowed to do whatever he could. He could get away with anything here and no one brought him down for it. Dave eyes began to water, and he ran out of the auditorium. Everyone watched as he walked away, surprised. The performance stopped.

Finn chased after him and found him in the locker room, washing his face with a wet towel.

"Dude! What the hell is your problem?" Finn asked. Dave stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone," Dave said, still wiping his face.

"No. I don't get you, Karofsky. One minute you're the coolest guy, and the next you're a total douche." Dave wouldn't look at Finn. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from revealing the truth.

"Karofsky, look at me! Is it because of Kurt? Are you still not accepting of the fact that-"

"I'm gay!"

There. He said it. For the first time, out loud, to himself or anyone. Kurt ran into the locker room. Finn was standing there, jaw dropped. Karofsky was crying, unable to hide it.

"Did you tell him?" Kurt asked, concerned. Finn turned around and looked at him.

"You knew?" Just then Puck walked in, along with the rest of the glee club including the girls and Mr. Schue.

"Knew what?" Puck asked. Kurt quickly reacted with a 'nothing', but Dave stopped him.

"Just tell them! They would've found out sooner or later," Dave cried. He stormed out of the locker room.

"Tell them what, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.

The next day, Kurt walked up to Dave at his locker. Dave thought this might happen but didn't want it to. He avoided contact with anyone in the glee club all day.

"Are you coming to glee rehearsal?" Kurt asked.

"No. I'm done with glee. Sorry."

"Dave, listen. The rest of the glee club has something they wanna say to you. To be quite honest, I think you need to hear it."

Dave knew this wouldn't quite, so he gave in. "Fine."

Together, they walked to the choir room. All were sitting, Mr. Schue stood at the front.

"Dave, come in, please. Have a seat," he said. Dave was going to isolate himself, but Kurt dragged him into the middle spot, sitting beside him.

"Guys," Will started. "This has been a challenging week, both mentally and emotionally. Glee club is about opening yourself up, and accepting others for who they are, no matter what that might be. What David did yesterday was one of the hardest thing's someone your age can do. He's one of us now, and I expect you all to respect him, and his privacy, and to treat him like a friend. Now, I believe you all have something to say to Dave.

Dave was curious. Kurt smiled at him.

The glee club is seen in the auditorium, including Dave. All on stage, wearing white shirts with red jeans. Thump, thump. The music has begun playing. The entire glee club performs Lady GaGa's 'The Edge of Glory', to show Dave that they accept who he is, and that he is welcome in the glee club. At the end of the performance, Dave's eyes are once again tearing up, and Kurt gives him a hug, which is joined on by Brittany, then Santana, then Finn, Rachel, Puck, Sunshine, and everyone else. Kurt's face is beside Dave's. He smiles, and a tear falls down his face.


End file.
